Gênios podem ser monstros!
by kekedia
Summary: Tradução de "Geniuses can be monsters!", da Akihime93!    "Você nunca sabe quando um gênio pode se transformar em um monstro!" O que acontece quando Naoki fica bêbado? Rated M para atos sexuais!


**Notas iniciais da tradutora:**

_Yay, essa é uma tradução de uma fic da Akihime93! Eu vi um pessoal que estava traduzindo fics e adorei a ideia... Só que como eu não tinha coragem de traduzir uma long fic logo de cara, eu procurei por uma oneshot e... Eu amei essa! Bom, é incomum fics rated M de Itazura na Kiss e eu achei essa muito fofa, engraçada e super criativa!_

_Eu não sabia se deveria reproduzir as notas da autora em terceira pessoa ou simplesmente traduzí-lo. Bem, optei por apenas fazer a tradução... Achei que seria estranho passar pra terceira pessoa._

_ Então, vamos a fic!_

**Notas da autora: Hey, todo mundo! Preparem-se para a minha primeira história classificada como madura! É madura, madura, m****aaaaaadura, então, você foi avisado!**

** É a primeira história sexual que eu escrevo, então sem flaming **_(__*__)_**, por favor! :)**

"Aonde você está indo?" Naoki e Kotoko tinham acabado de jantar e agora Naoki estava pondo seu casaco, pronto para ir a algum lugar. "Oh, eu não te falei? Vou me encontrar com Watanabe hoje à noite" ele disse. "Watanabe-kun? Oh, seu antigo amigo do ensino médio?"Kotoko disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Sim, eu não o vejo há tempos, então decidimos ir beber em algum lugar esta noite" Ele disse. "Oh, mas nossos pais e Yuuki estão com seus avós agora, eu vou ficar solitária..." Kotoko disse. "Então quer vir junto?" "Não! Não, obrigada, eu vou ficar aqui" Naoki suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você não faz nenhum sentido. Bem, tchau" Ele beijou sua testa e saiu. A porta se fechou atrás dele e Kotoko suspirou. Tinha passado um tempo desde que ela estava em casa sozinha, então ela pensou em ir para o andar de cima e tomar um banho relaxante.

Kotoko teve um bom tempo estando sozinha. Depois do banho, ela assistiu um filme e leu alguns capítulos de seu livro. Quando terminou tudo isso, já tinha passado da meia-noite e Naoki ainda não tinha voltado. Ela estava sentada na sua cama lendo seu livro enquanto escutava canções românticas na rádio. "Hmmm" Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que já era muito tarde. Pensou consigo "_Naoki deve ficar fora por mais algum tempo, então já vou para a cama_". Ela desceu da cama e começou a se despir. Enquanto fazia isso, ela cantava junto com o rádio, por isso não ouviu a porta no andar de baixo abrir e fechar. Notou quando a porta do quarto abriu e deu um grito de surpresa. "Ah, desculpe, Irie-kun, você me assustou" Kotoko disse com alívio na voz. Tinha acabado de tirar o suéter que usava e estava apenas com uma regata e um shorts agora.

"Irie-kun?" A face de Naoki estava um pouco ruborizada e ele parecia... Diferente. Ele cambaleou para ela e, antes que percebesse, ele a prensou em sua cama. "I-Irie-kun? O-o que você-" Ele inclinou-se e ela rapidamente virou a cabeça, então ele estava beijando seu pescoço, causando arrepios em sua espinha. Kotoko notou que ele cheirava à cerveja. "V-você bebeu? Irie-kun, pare com isso!" Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele nem sequer se mexia. Ele passou a beijar seu pescoço e, eventualmente, começou a chupá-lo, deixando alguns chupões aqui e ali. Kotoko se contorcia. Naoki estava bêbado, ela não podia! Ela não podia deixá-lo tê-la, mas ele era muito forte.

"Irie-kun!" Ele agora conseguiu pressionar seus lábios no dela e ela, finalmente, não se sentia mais lutando, então permitiu que a língua dele entrasse em sua boca e deixou-o beijá-la apaixonadamente. Ele parou por um momento para tirar alguns cabelos da face dela. "Kotoko, eu te amo" Ele disse enquanto ambos respiravam pesadamente por causa do beijo. "Irie-kun, você deveria ir beber água" Kotoko resmungou. Ela se sentia realmente tímida agora. Naoki ignorou e a beijou novamente, os olhos de Kotoko se arregalaram quando sentiu as mãos dele indo para baixo. Ela guinchou quando mãos frias dele tocaram sua barriga nua, enquanto as movia sob sua blusa. "_Não agora!_" Pensou. Ela absolutamente não se sentia bem com isso, especialmente agora que ele estava bêbado. Ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem para cima de seu corpo até chegarem aos seios dela e Kotoko gemeu quando ele começou a friccioná-los. "Naoki... Não!" Ela novamente tentou empurrá-lo. Naoki grunhiu e com um único puxão áspero ele tirou a regata dela. Kotoko gritou e se afastou, rastejando para o outro lado da cama, mas seu marido bêbado apenas envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura dela e puxou seu sutiã para baixo com uma mão. "Aahh!" Kotoko não podia acreditar, ela não queria isso, mas o joguinho que eles pareciam estar jogando estava a excitando. Naoki jogou seu corpo na cama, inclinou-se e começou a beijar e sugar seus seios. Agora, que inferno, ela sabia que ele estava bêbado, mas, ainda assim, isso não era nem ao menos como Naoki. "Irie-kun, pare com isso, por favor!" Novamente foi ignorada e abafou os sons que estava prestes a fazer quando ele começou a acariciar seus seios enquanto chupava um mamilo.

Ele nunca tinha atacado o corpo dela assim antes. As outras ações sexuais deles eram calmas e controladas, mas agora ele não parecia ter nenhum controle. De modo algum. As mãos de Naoki se moveram para trás e sob ela e encontraram um ponto sensível na parte inferior de suas costas, que sempre fazia cócegas como o inferno quando ele acariciava, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, fazia-a se sentir realmente excitada quando ele o fazia. Kotoko gritou quando ele chegou ao local e começou a acariciá-lo com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto sua boca e língua ainda brincavam com seus seios. Ela tinha desistido de empurrá-lo e agora tinha os braços em volta dele, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro para abafar seus sons. Ela sentiu tanta vergonha. Arqueou as costas enquanto ele provocava um pouco mais as suas costas e, então, engasgou quando suas mãos desceram e puxaram seu shorts para baixo. "N-não, Irie-ku-" Ele interrompeu-a beijando-a rudemente seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam para dentro da calcinha. Kotoko se contorceu e não pode evitar deixar escapar alguns gemidos de prazer quando ele a esfregou. "Irie-kun!" Ela gemeu.

"Shhh" Naoki a silenciou e Kotoko ofegou assim que dois de seus longos dedos entraram nela. Cobriu a boca com as mãos, sentindo-se constrangida com os sons de prazer que estava emitindo. Isso tinha que parar, era bom, mas não era certo! Ela tentou se sentar, mas Naoki a empurrou para baixo novamente e dedilhou-a um pouco mais. Então, de repente, ele agarrou seus quadris e ergueu-a um pouco. "Naoki, o que você está – Ahhh!" Ele estava circulando sua língua ao redor do interior dela. Eles tinham tido relações sexuais antes, tinham feito isto e aquilo antes, mas ele nunca tinha feito _isto _com ela antes. E isso era muito bom. Kotoko gemeu de prazer e cobriu a boca de novo quando a sensação de cócegas e excitação da língua dele continuou. Ele lentamente se moveu para cima, lambendo o corpo dela no curso, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer. Com um movimento rápido, tirou as suas próprias calças e boxers e, antes que ela percebesse, estava, com um impulso, dentro dela. Kotoko gritou com isso e colocou os braços em torno dele enquanto ele se movimentava para dentro e para fora. "Naoki!" Ela gemeu. Ele se manteve empurrando para dentro e para fora dela, seus quadris se moviam em sincronia. "Kotoko!" Ele explodiu dentro e caiu em cima dela. Ambos ofegavam e suavam e Kotoko ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Enquanto ela estava se recuperando das coisas que Naoki tinha acabado de fazer a ela, seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e se sentiu adormecida com Naoki em cima dela.

Naoki acordou pela manhã, percebendo que as cortinas não estavam fechadas e que a luz da manhã estava entrando em seu quarto. Então notou que estava em cima de Kotoko. "Huh?" Afastou-se dela e percebeu que ela estava nua.

"Wah!" Ele notou que ele também estava nu. _O que aconteceu?_ Kotoko ainda estava adormecida, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto respirava. Naoki olhou mais atentamente para ela e viu chupões em seu pescoço. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele também notou seus seios, que estavam um pouco inchados e tinham chupões e marcas de mordida aqui e ali. Ele coçou a cabeça. A última coisa que se lembrava era que estava bebendo algumas cervejas e saindo do café, dizendo adeus para Watanabe. Ele olhou para sua esposa, ela era realmente bonita. Acariciou sua bochecha, moveu-se um pouco para baixo e acariciou-lhe um pouco o peito. Os olhos de Kotoko se abriram bem lentamente e ela percebeu o que ele estava fazendo com ela. "Kya!" Sentou-se e recuou, cobrindo o peito nu com o cobertor.

"O que?" Naoki perguntou. "Sim, o que você acha que estava fazendo!" Kotoko gritou com ele com a face vermelha de vergonha. "Mesmo comigo lhe pedindo para parar!" Naoki olhou para ela com uma careta. "Sobre o que você está falando? Você estava dormindo e eu só lhe acariciei um pouco" Ele disse confuso. "Oh, bem, você fez mais que isso! E eu estava cem por cento acordada! Seu marinheiro bêbado!"Naoki estava ainda mais confuso. Ele estava bêbado? Sobre que diabos ela estava falando?

"Kotoko, o que aconteceu?"

"Não me diga que você não se lembra!"

"Não, me diga!"

"Não, eu não vou te dizer!"

"Koto-" Naoki recebeu um travesseiro no rosto. "Vamos" Ele se arrastou em sua direção, o que fez Kotoko gritar.

"Kya. Não, eu não vou te dizer!"

"Porque não?"

"É constrangedor!" Ela o bateu com o travesseiro mais uma vez, mas ele pegou seus pulsos e os prendeu para baixo. "Então eu fiz algo embaraçoso para você?" Naoki perguntou, se aproximando e pairando sobre ela. Kotoko engasgou. Ele parecia tão _quente_, mesmo sendo de manhã. Kotoko corou e balançou a cabeça, fazendo Naoki sorrir. "O que foi, então?" Kotoko balançou a cabeça, ela não poderia dizer a ele! Que vergonha! Seu marido de repente enfiou um braço em baixo dela e envolveu seu outro braço em torno dela, dessa forma, ele a tinha presa em seu abraço. As pontas de seus dedos, então, circularam em torno da barriga dela, fazendo-a morder o lábio.

"Se eu fizer cócegas em você, vai me dizer?" Ele perguntou e Kotoko fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça novamente. "Hmm, verdade?" Os dedos dele se moviam para baixo provocando sua coxa. Kotoko tremia e segurava risadinhas. "P-por favor, pare com isso!" Naoki ria dela. "Não até você me dizer o que eu fiz para você" Enquanto serpenteava seus dedos, sua mão subiu, brincando com suas laterais e suas costelas e então seus braços. Kotoko não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir como uma louca, contorcendo-se no abraço dele. "Tudo bem – Hahahah – Você me estuprou, ok?" Ela riu. "O que? Você está mentindo" Ele continuou a fazer cócegas nela, a idiota. "Kyahaha – Não, eu não estou – hahahaa –, você estava bêbado – ahah – e veio e – heheh – fez amor comigo!" Kotoko conseguiu dizer entre risos. Naoki ficou chocado ao ouvir isso, ela tinha que estar mentindo, como ele poderia ter feito tal coisa e não se lembrar?

Kotoko continuou rindo até que ambos saltaram em choque quando a porta se abriu. "Estamos em casa!""GRAÇAS A DEUS!" Kotoko se remexeu para longe dele e pulou da cama para cumprimentar a senhora Irie e Yuuki, que tinham acabado de salvá-la. "Oh, meu, Kotoko-chan, você está..." Sra. Irie cobriu os olhos de Yuuki com as mãos e desviou o olhar. Certo, Kotoko tinha totalmente esquecido que ela estava totalmente nua.

_"KYAAAaaaaaa!"_

**FIM ._.**

** Eu amei escrever sobre Itazura na Kiss, mas agora não tenho inspiração mesmo, então, se alguém tiver algum pedido, sinta-se livre para fazê-lo xD**

**Notas finais da tradutora:**

_Hey, espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu gostei dessa fic ^-^_

_ Ahh, eu nunca tinha feito uma tradução antes e foi bom eu fazer, porque eu vi o quanto isso dá trabalho! Cara, agora eu realmente admiro os tradutores!_

_ Hm... Espero que não tenha tido muitos erros… É que eu estou sem corretor ortográfico em português nesse note ( e o meu outro tá quebrado ¬¬), meus amigos não iam poder fazer revisão por causa do grande monstro... O vestibular! – Haha, nem eu deveria estar no computador agora, mas voltando... – E, bem... Eu sou péssima em ler o meu texto e encontrar erros!_

_(__*__)Eu não consegui traduzir o termo "flaming", então peguei da Wikipedia pra poder explicar: _"Flaming é o ato de publicar mensagens deliberadamente ofensivas e/ou com a intenção de provocar reações hostis dentro do contexto de uma discussão (normalmente na Internet). Tais mensagens são chamadas de flames (tradução literal para o português: chama, labareda), e na maioria dos casos são publicadas em respostas a mensagens de conteúdo considerado provocante e/ou ofensivo para aquele que publicou o flame_". _

_ Espero que tenha ficado claro, eu só não achei os termos "chama" ou "labareda" bons..._

_ Se você leu essa nota até aqui, parabéns por me aguentar!_

_ Espero ter trazido diversão a você!_


End file.
